Friend of a Friend
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: An old friend of Brian's comes to Miami to start fresh to leave behind her past. Will her past stay in the past, or will she move on with her future. Rate T to be safe Maybe Rated M later Dom/OC. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 1**

Name: Natalie Ramos

Gender: Female

Race: Dad-Puerto Rican; Mom-Mixed(Black,White, Italian)

Nickname (if you have one): Nat, Allie, Lee, and Talli

Weight: 128 lbs.

Height:5'6 1/2

Description: Black, Wavy Hair; Hazel/Green eyes; Tan Skin/Olive Skin

Background: Her father died when she was 2 (Death Uknown). Her mother was a drunk, who used abuses her physically and emotionally. She has an older brother, who moved away after he turned 18.

Dating: Single

Other Notes: She has a smile that could light up a room; She started street racing when she was 17.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>"What does she look like?" Mia asked, impatiently.<p>

"She's about 5'5, black hair, greenish-hazel eyes." Brian answered, looking around the crowded airport. He was looking for one of his friends from back home. He hadn't seen her since he moved out to LA and joined LAPD. The reason for her coming was for new scenery considering she just had a bad breakup. He looked down at his watch, and looked around once more. "Her plane should've landed by now."

"I'll go check and see if it's delayed or something." He continued to look around, but he noticed a woman in a tank top, jeans, and boots. She looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. _Is that her? _He thought to himself. He shook his head.

"That couldn't be her." voicing his thoughts aloud. The friend, he left behind, was a tomboy and Nerd, who wore glasses. She wasn't into of those girly things, like heels nor make up. Their gazes meet and she squinted her eyes.

"Brian?" She questioned. She slowly walks over with a huge duffle bag, on her shoulder, and a backpack on the other. As she got closer, he still couldn't put a name to her face for the life of him. Once she reached him, she smiled. "Long time, No see."

"Excuse me but I don't know you." He said, politely.

"Brian, it's Natalie Ramos from Barstow." She proclaimed. He gave her puzzled look, and her smile faded. She reached into her backpack, then pulled out a hat and glasses. She placed them both on her and the face came back to him.

"It really is you." He gaped, with a smile. He gave her a friendly hug and looked at her. "What happened to you?"

"One day I decided to just be little bit girly, considering I was single. Once changed the way I dressed and got contacts, I started getting guys left and right." She informed. "Don't worry, I still have the tomboy in me."

"You look good." He smirked, and put the two items back into the bag.

"The plane came on time." Mia announced, walking up to Brian. She looked Natalie's way and smirked. "Is this her?"

"Hi, I'm Natalie and you must be Mia." She greeted.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Mia retorts. "Brian has told me so much about you."

"Same here, but you're more gorgeous than he described."

"Is that all brought?" He asked. She looked at her duffle bag and nodded.

"Yeah," She answered. "Let's get out of this airport." He nodded, and they made their way out of the crowded airport. They walked towards the 1969 black camaro ss.

"I'll take that." He said, reaching for her bags.

"This is your car?" She asked, in amazement.

"Kinda," He placed the two bags into the trunk.

"It's very nice," She managed to say. "Did you keep the original engine or did you change it?"

"And what might the original be, exactly?" He asked, out of curiousity.

"GM's L48 engine," She answered. "It is a 90-degree V8, naturally aspirated gas engine with a total displacement of 350 cubic inches, or 5.7 liters. Sometimes this model can come with a 6.5-liter V8 rated at 375 horsepower. I drove one of these back home, but we changed the engine and it went faster."

"Who are you? and what have you done with my friend?" He asked, jokingly.

"You learn a few things after a while." She answered, getting into the backseat.

"Sure you do," He joked. "Do you want to come to a race tonight?"

"Street racing?"

"Yeah" He answered.

"They're pretty entertaining if the cops don't show." Mia added.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, I have to stop and get my car." He informed. She looked out the window as the car drove on the highway. She felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone. _Kyle_ popped up on the caller ID. Not only did she not want to talk to him again considering their brake up was bad.

_Flashback_

_Natalie opened the door to the bedroom that her and Kyle shared. It was a long night working at the bar. _

_"Babe, are you awake?" She asked, as she placed her keys on the dresser. The room was dark and silent. Only the wind could be heard from the open window, that was near their bed. She turned on the lights to get ready for bed. She walked towards her mirror and began brushing her wavy hair into a ponytail. As she looked into the mirror, she saw two lumps in the bed. Both of them were bodies, hidden by the covers. She slowly placed the brush down on the dresser. Her shoes soon came off and placed by the door. She walked towards the door and opened then closed it. The bodies, hastily, moved and pulled the covers off to see her standing there. There was another woman on her side of the bed. They all stood still, just staring at each other. _

_End of Flashback_

The car stopped, and snapped Natalie back into reality. Brian pulled the seat forward and let her out. They were in front of a garage, and the door was wide open.

" I want you to meet some people before the race tonight." He informed, walking into the garage. As they walked into the garage, there were people working on all sorts of cars. It was every mechanic's paradise. "Guys, gather around." A handful of guys walked towards him.

"What is it, Brian?" One asked.

"Just wanted to introduce a friend of mine. Natalie, this is Vince, Rome and Tej ." Brian introduced

"Nice to meet you, guys." She flashed a smile.

"What's a beautiful lady, like yourself, doing with Brian?" Rome asked. She raised her eyebrow, as she crossed her arms.

"Where's Dom?" Brian asked.

"Don't know." Vince answered. "Probably getting ready, which means we should all be heading over there."

"Nat, Why don't you get settled at my place then Rome will bring you to the race." He said.

"Sounds good." She smiled at Rome, and walked outside towards the car.

* * *

><p>Cars were lined up, people showing off their cars.<p>

"The race is about to start, Where are they?" Brian asked, himself.

"Where are who?" Natalie asked, walking up from behind. She put makeup on and changed her hair. Her bangs were straightened, while the rest of her hair was still curly. It was something he wasn't used to.

"Brought her here, safe and sound." Rome said.

"He tried to get touchy a few times but I'm here." She said, with a smile.

"Just walk around, and get a good spot. Race is going to start soon." Brian instructed. She nodded and walked through the crowd looking at cars. She looked at one in particular, which was a Green 1973 Chevrolet Camaro with a black strip across the hood. She stood next to the car observing the beauty of the rims on the side, and the paint.

"You like?" A guy asked, looking at her with his brown eyes.

"The paint job is great, but the engine is the only thing that counts." She commented.

"You make a good point." He answered. She looked into his brown eyes. He was tall, bald, had a muscular fatigue, and nice brown eyes. He was very hot and attractive in her eyes. She pointed towards the hood of the car.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He said, as he opened the hood. She looked at the engine and she was amazed. It was like she was a kid in a store full of candy and toys.

"Amazing." She commented, with a smile. "Are you racing tonight?"

"As a matter a fact, I am." He answered.

"You have a good chance if any of the engines don't match it considering you have one of the best twin turbo engine in this bad boy." She added.

"A woman knows her stuff about cars," He concluded. "and a pretty one too."

"Here's where you went." Rome interrupted. "So you've met Dom."

"I guess I have." She smirked, as she looked into Dom's eyes.

"And who might this be?" Dom asked.

"I'm Natalie, but you can call me Nat or Allie for short." She introduced. "I'd better go, since you have a race to win." She flashed a seductive smirk, and walked away with Rome.

* * *

><p>First ever Fast&amp;Furious fan fiction ever. Hope you really do like it and I really do hope you review. If you don't like it just tell me what you don't like about it because I have room to improve my writing.<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>Rome put his arms around me and pulled me close.<p>

"So, what brings a girl like you, to Miami?" He asked; I rolled my eyes and looked ahead.

"Many reasons." I responded.

"You can tell me," He assured. "think of me as your diary." I chuckled.

"Let's just leave it as, I wanted to get away from my past." I remarked. As we past the cars, there are different types of music blasting through the crowd.

"Are you coming to the after party?"

"Where is it?" I asked

"Dom's place that he shares with the rest of us." He informed. I shrugged, then nodded.

"Can never turn down free liquor." I teased. He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We should probably get a good spot for the race." He suggested; guiding me through the crowd. As we got towards the front, you could see the cars lined up. Dom's car stood out the most to me. We got to the front, only a foot or two away from the cars. I could feel Rome wrap his arms around my waist. I didn't cease it considering it was kind of cold. Maybe next time I'll wear my leather jacket. Before Dom gets into his car, he looks my way. I managed to smirk, and wink at him. He's a really attractive guy, with a nice ass voice that sends a chill down your spine. That's a compliment if you've ever heard him talk. He smirked before getting back into his car.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mia asked, standing next to me.

"Yeah, reminds me of home." I replied.

"You race?" She asked; I nodded.

"Yeah, I have my own car that I used," I claimed. "I'm trying to get a friend to drive it down here or ship it to me."

"That's pretty expensive." She informed.

"I know but it's worth driving my baby again." I said. The engines began to roar, the crowd goes wild. I watched as the cars drove off, and all of the good racing memories flow through my mind. I remember winning my first race, that was the best night of my life. The last race was probably the worst night considering, I was arrested that night for the racing, and public intoxication. Don't worry, I got drunk after I got raced in my car. As I snapped out of my thoughts, the race was over and Dom was in the lead. The crowd roared in excitement. Hopefully I can be on this scene again, but I'm skeptical about it.

"You ready to go." Rome said, into my ear.

"Yeah," I answered. "Can I drive?"

"I don't know,"

"Please," I pleaded. "I promise I won't kill you."

"Fine." He handed me the car keys, and I smirked.

"Think of it this way, you can see how I drive when I'm at home." I assured. We boarded the car, and I turned the engine on. "Just tell me which ways to go."

"Will do." He replied. After pulling out of the parking spot, I began driving down the open road. I look around for cops, and pressed on the gas harder. The needle was going higher and higher as I drove down the road. "You drive just as fast as Dom."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked, quickly looking over at him.

"Compliment." He responded. "Take this turn." Usually people slow down to take a turn, not me. I fucking love drifting the corners, there's such a rush that I get. I could see from the corner of my eye that Rome was holding onto something.

"You okay?"

"You promised not to kill me." He reminded.

"I'm not, but you should hold onto something when I drift." I advised. We pulled in front of the nice home, and there was a hanful of cars here. I turn off the car, and quickly got out of the car. Once we got into the house, the music was blaring and people were all over the place. I hand Rome the keys and walked towards the kitchen but I feel someone grab my arm. I turn around to see who it was, it was Vince.

"Come sit with me." He advised. I shrugged, as he guided me to his lap. I slowly sit down on his lap, with my legs to the side. "How are you, pretty lady?"

"I'm good, just enjoying myself." I answered.

"How'd you like the race?"

"It was great, most definitaly going again." I replied.

"Maybe you can be my lucky charm." He teased.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked,

"Dom said you were his lucky charm tonight." He replied.

"Well, Maybe I can be yours if you're a good boy." I teased, with a smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek, and I lifted my body from his lap. I began to make my way towards the kitchen to grab a beer. Before I make it to the kitchen, I feel another hand on my arm. I turn around, and see Dom with two beers. He hands one over to me, I smile as I take a sip. "Congrats on the race."

"Thanks," He said, with a smirk.

"I hear through the crowd that you said I was 'good luck charm'." I answered.

"It's possible that you could be it." He teased. I smiled, and I could feel myself blushing. I lean my back on the wall, and he's standing in front of me with one arm blocking me in.

"You aren't such a bad person, for a race at least." I commented.

"I'm a little hurt," He joked. "if it counts, I think you're a beautiful woman." I'm trying so hard not to blush but I can't helpt it. His voice makes me just want to blush and giet me nervous.

"Thank you." I answered.

"But did you have a good time tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, Can't wait to do it again. Hopefully I can race next time or something." I take a sip of my beer.

"Maybe, you can if you're up to it." He assured. It's gonna be a hard time living with this guy as my roomate. I noticed a song with a nice beat came on and smiled.

"Dance with me Dom." I declared, as I pull him closer to me and I began to dance. A few other people are dancing. He placed his hand on her hips and followed her hip movement.

"Why must you tease me?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

"I'm teasing you? I never would have thought." I said, sarcastically.

"When are you going to admit you're attracted to me?" He asked.

"Who says, I'm attracted to you?" I retort.

"Who isn't a attracted me." He pointed out. I shrugged and conintue to move my his.

"What makes me special from the others girls?" I asked.

"Your personality and your beauty." He answered. I slowly nod my head in agreement.

"Right answer." I joked. I turn my body towards him and we're chest to chest. You could seriously feel the connection between the two of us. He leaned down to kiss me and our lips almost touched until Rome walked over. He leaned into Dom's ear and whispered something.

"Check the bathroom cabinet and stay out of my room." I wait for Rome to walk away to ask my question.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He just wanted to know where the condoms were." He answered.

"Alright, Where were we?" I asked.

"You were in the middle of about to admit how attractive I am." He lied.

"Nope, I think we were about to do this." I quickly gave him a peck on the lips and smirked. "Girlfriend?"

"Nope, I'm single." He answered.

"Alright, Good." I said; as I bit my bottom lip, seductively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, with a small hangover. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and a sports bra. I reached in my bag and grabbed my black Ipod with graffiti I drew on it. I looked at the beach, which was basically the backyard. I could run down the side of it or I could run on the side of the road. I walked outside, to the backyard . Once I turned my Ipod on, I began running down the beach. The cool, salty air felt nice since it was 7 in the morning. After the 8th song ended,I stopped and caught my breath. I don't know how far I'd ran. After regaining my breath, I stretched a little before heading back. As soon as I got back, it was around 8:15. I've been gone for an hour? I stretched one last time, and walked into the silent home. I'll probably cook breakfast after I wash the sweat off my body. I pulled out an outfit from by duffle bag, and placed it on the bed. It's nothing fancy, just a wife beater and jean shorts with my black flip flop. I grabbed my clothes and slipped into the bathroom. After taking the nice shower, I let my wet hair lay on my shoulders. I placed my dirty clothes on the top of my bag, and grabbed my cellphone from the night stand. 3 voicemails, 9 missed calls, 7 text messages. Damn, did someone die or something? I walked down the stairs, looking at the text messages. About 4 of them were from Kyle but the others were from my friends Chassity, Amanda, and Lisa. We worked together at both at my dad's old garage and in street racing. Back home I was the Dom of that place. Undefeated, and could get any guy to do my bidding. Newbies would challenge me and lose their cars or money or even both. I placed my phone on the counter and opened the fridge. It was pretty much empty, and so were the cupboards. I shook my head and grabbed the car keys from the table. Might as well go grocery shopping for them since we all kinda need to eat. I quickly went upstairs and grabbed my wallet. My phone rings and it's Chassity's number. As much as I want to answer her call, I can't risk it. Cops like to track people through their phones.I opened the car door, and quickly started the car. I pull away from the sidewalk and left for the grocery store. I turned on the radio and began singing along to some of the songs. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I looked for the closet spot towards the door. I manage to get one in the middle since the store was crowded. I turn off the car, and walked into the grocery to get food and cook myself some breakfast or the whole house. After almost practically filling the whole basket up with tons of food, I headed to check out.<p>

" Your total is 210.36" the cashier said. I pulled a wad of cash with only hundreds in it. I pulled out 3 of them and handed them to the cashier, who's eyes were wide from the cash. The money I get from racing pays for all of my needs. I might as well get some beer since you could never have too much beer. If they're anything like me , I get tons of beer considering there's always a party. I also get tons of other liquor because beer doesn't always help. After getting a shit load of beer and liquor, I head straight back to the told me I was going to be the only one bringing this in. Turns out, I was right. I brought the heavy bags full of groceries into the house. The house was still silent and the cars were outside, so they didn't leave. After I put everything away, I began cooking a full course breakfast. I do it at home since I eat a lot but I made enough for anyone who wants any. My breakfast consist of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, orange juice, coffee and fruit. To tell the truth I'm surprised I'm not fat. After I finished cooking, I sat down at the island and began to dig in. I hear footsteps going down the stairs. I look over and there's Dom, with just PJ pants on. Damn! His body is freaking amazing!

"Morning," I greeted, trying to keep my composure.

"Morning beautiful." He replied, with a smile. He looked at the counter full of food, and smirked. "You made all this?"

"Yeah," I responded. "I don't know about you but I like to eat."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He assured.

"I smell food," Rome shouts, from the living room.

"Yeah, Dig in." I offered. I take a small sip of my coffee, then another bite of eggs. The rest of the gang walked into the kitchen, just as I finished my food. I placed the plate in the sink and rinsed it off.

"After this, we have to get to work," Dom reminded. He looked my way, and smirked. "Wanna come work at the garage with us? I have a car that can use a lot of work on it, but that's only if you're up for the challenge."

"I love a challenge," I placed my glass into the sink and made contact with him.

"If you can fix it up, you can keep it." He added.

"Even better," I replied, as I watched him place it plate on the counter. He brushed against me, as he walked past me.

"What do you know about cars?" Rome asked.

"I know a lot actually," I replied. "I had a 2000 Honda Civic CX, I worked on it for a while." I pulled out my cellphone and showed him a picture of it. It was baby blue, with a crown on the door with my name under it. Back home I known as King Natalie because I was undefeated. I even have a leather jacket that has it on the back, that my friend gave me for my birthday last year.

"You did a really good job," He complimented.

"Thanks," After everyone finished eating, we all headed outside. I really can't wait to start working on this car. I'm just going to have to get my signature piece for the car. Rome handed me the keys, and got into the car. I shrugged and got into the front seat.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the garage, Dom brought me to the very back of the garage. There was a 1971 Nissan Skyline that looked like it to hell and back.<p>

"Like it?" He asked. I slowly make my way around the car, observing what needs to be done. The doors were fine, and so were the windows. It needed new seats, tires, steering wheel. I opened up the hood of the car, and it looks like I need to replace everything under the hood. It shouldn't be that hard to do it all.

"It really needs some work, but nothing I couldn't fix." I answered.

"If you need any pieces let me know." He advised.

"Will do," I replied. He walked away and I place my hands on my hips. Where to start? I place my hair into a ponytail, then turned my ipod on. I opened up the door, and began removing the bolts from the door. It'll make it easier to take the seats out and replace them. Plus, I want to add my own design on both doors. After I took the first door off, I placed it on the side empty wall. I began working on the next door, then placing next to the other. I have to place an order for almost everything, and hopefully it comes quickly. I slowly began removing the seats from the car. It was easy but it took a lot of work to get the back seat out. I pulled my head phones and walked outside of the garage. I'm risking a lot by calling this guy but without him I couldn't have won any of my races. I dialed the number and pressed talk.

"Hello?" Lorenzo answered.

"Hey, Renzo. It's me, Natalie." I replied.

"Hey girl, what's up.?"

"Nothing much, I need you to do me a big favor." I quickly mentioned.

"Anything for you, babydoll." I sighed.

"Remember that engine you made for me?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can you please make it for me again? I'm working on a car and I need that engine because that's my money maker." I explained. "That engine helped me get to where I am today."

"Sure, Just let me know where to send it." He replied. I smirked, and looked at the cars in the garage.

"Thanks, and I'll need some new parts for the car as well." I added.

"I don't know, Nat." He sighed into the phone.

"Look, I'll send you 11 grand to get me the parts. I'll even throw another 2 grand in there to make sure nothing goes wrong." I assured.

"Fine," I smiled,then told him what to send and where to send it. I told him to send it under my middle name and my last name backwards, which is Elena Somar. "I'll try to get it to you, as soon as I can."

"Gracias, Papi." I answered."Another thing, Don't tell anyone you've heard from me. You have no clue where I'm at and you haven't heard from me." I hang up my phone and place it into my pocket. Before I walked into the place, I could hear Rome, Tej and Vince talking.

"How long do you think it's gonna take her to sleep with one of us?" Vince asked.

"I put 20 dollars down that it's going to be a week." Rome answered.

"I put 50 down, that it's going to be two more days." Tej added.

"30, that it's tonight." Vince assured. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Mind if I place a bet?" I asked, as I crossed my arms. Their eyes were wide, and I could see that they were really stunned. "If you wanted to know more about me, why didn't you do what most people do today? Facebook me." I started walking back towards to the car, and opened the hood. I began the process of removing the engine, and I hear footsteps. I turned around and there's Brian.

"Don't worry about them, they're just harmless." He assured.

"I'm not," I answered. "They're just guys right?"

"You seemed mad,"

"I wasn't, Brian. I'm fine, shit happens." I answered, placing the jack under the car. I began lifting the car from the ground. "If that's all, I'll just finish taking out this engine. I slid underneath the car and began taking the starter and exhaust pipe connectors off. Then I removed the transmission connections at the cross member. After finishing what I needed to do under the car, I took out the engine and placed it on the floor. I can't really do much to the car since I don't have any parts to replace it. I accomplished a few things today but I think I'm done for the day. I walked towards the car Dom was working on. His legs were sticking out from under the car. I pulled him from under the car, and he looked suprised. "I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving to do a few things, and I probably won't be back."

"Alright, just make sure you're at the race tonight." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll be there," I gently pushed him under the car, and walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done :), I really appreciate the story alerts, Favorite stories, and the reviews. I'm happy that people are reading it, and I really do look forward to your reviews and all that jazz. Lol review it please, even suggestions are nice.<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


	4. Chapter 4

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

She looked at her boyfriend, then at the girl in the bed, who looked scared.

"Natalie, let me explain." He began. She couldn't stop staring at the two, and sighed. She turned around and looked at the dresser. The vase, at the edge of dresser, caught her eye. She stared at it, and grabbed it.

"I remember the flowers that were in this vase. It was a mixture of white and red roses, my favorite combo. You bought them for me when I gave you a second chance after finding some text messages in your phone." She explained, as she observed the vase. "They were goregous and so was our relationship but things die in the end." She sighed, then threw the vase at the wall; between them. The two, quickly jumped out of the bed with the sheets covering their body. Natalie grabbed a bag from the closet and began filling it.

"Natalie, baby, let me explain."

"Explain, what? What I see, just about explains it all." She answered, as she continued to pack the bag.

"I love you, baby" He pleaded. She throws the bag at him, and points towards the door.

"Get out" She demanded.

"Come on, baby." She shook her head

"Don't 'Come on, baby' me," She hissed. "I will send you the rest of your shit, but you need to get the fuck out, now!" He sighed, and walked out of the door with the girl. As the girl walked by her, she had to hold herself back from hitting her. Every force in her body wanted to kick her ass but she held back. She slammed the door behind them, and sat on her bed. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pressed the talk button, and didn't say a thing.

"Natalie?"

"Yeah," She answered.

"Are you busy?" Amanda asked.

"Nope, why?"

"Someone wants to race you for 30 grand." She informed.

"I'll be down there in a few, just make sure they have the money." Natalie ordered.

"Don't I always." She hung up her phone and grabbed her car keys. As she was driving towards the usual racing space, her mind was racing all over the place. It was too much for one night but maybe a victory could change it all. As she pulled in, everyone began cheering and shouting in excitment. She parked the car at the starting line and got out of the car. She gave the money to Amanda, who already had a stack of dollars in her hand.

"Time to put these kids in time out." She commented, as she walked back towards her car. She began getting the car prepared, as Chassity was getting ready to wave the flag. Once the flag was waved, the racers were off. As usual, Natalie was in the lead then _BAM!_

*Flashback over*

I woke up to the sound of my phone, it was vibrating non stop. I looked at the caller I.D and it was Brian. I let it continue ringing until it stopped. I sighed and called him on my new phone; the phone police weren't tracking.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yeah, Why are you calling from a new number?" He asked.

"My other phone is acting up, and I decided to get a new phone. It just so happen to get a new number with it." I answered.

"Alright," He answered. "Do you need someone to come and get you before the race?" I looked at the time. It's only 8:30 at night, which means I have an hour to get ready.

"No, I can manage to get there on my own." I assured. "I'll call you if I get lost."

"Alright, see you there." I hung up the phone and placed in on my bed. I quickly got into the shower, and got ready. I put on my black, ripped jeans with a white wifebeater and my cropped leather jacket. I place my hair into a ponytail and straightened my side bang. I touched up my makeup and grabbed the keys. I slipped on my boots, and walked to the car. Shit, forgot my phone. I quickly ran into the house and grabbed my phone from my bed. I quickly ran towards the car, and turned it on. I looked at my phone and it's 9:25. I quickly pulled out of the driveway and made my way towards the race.

* * *

><p>I slowly pulled my car into a open parking spot, which happens to be 3 cars down from Dom's car. After I turned off the car, and slowly got out of the car. The place was getting crowded as usual but nothing I wasn't use to. Dom notices me and nods. I smirk and sit on the hood of the car. Next thing I knew, I was talking to two racers; who were possibly racing tonight. One of them put his hand on my thigh, and leaned in.<p>

"How about me and you go back to my place after." He whispered. I slowly pulled away, and looked into his brown eyes. I leaned into him, getting a small hint of his axe.

"I don't think so, papi chulo" I answered.

"Come on, baby." He pleaded, as his hand made it's way up my thigh.

"No," I answered. I managed to push his hand away from my thigh. He kept brushing up on me, and I kept refusing.

"Is there a problem?" A deep voice asked. I look over, and it's Dom.

"No, Dom." The two couldn't keep their eyes off of Dom.

"Alright," He said; then he looked my way. "Come with me, Natalie." I nodded, and got off the hood. He placed his arms around me, and we walked back to his car. He placed me on the car, and leaned next to me.

"Thanks, " I finally said.

"No problem," He answered. I pulled out my phone and called the voicemail of my other phone. I had one voicemail, and it was from Lorenzo.

"_Hey, Nat. I found everything you needed, should be there within the next two days but the cops showed up. They knew you called, and came to the garage. It was a close one, but I did finish your engine and it should be there with the other stuff. Be careful, baby girl. Hope to hear from you soon." _I freaking miss this guy. He is one of my best guy friends other than Brian. I looked at my phone and placed it back into my pocket.

"Boyfriend?" Dom asked, catching me off guard.

"What? No, I'm single." I answered. He smirked and continued talking to the other racers. They had chicks at their side. They either had a bra on with shorts or just plain lingerie. It's too cold for just that.

"You have a problem, chicka?" One of the females asked.

"No," I answered, "Why?"

"Because your ass keeps staring at us." She answered.

"Well, I have no problems with you," I replied. "Just think it's a little bit too chilly to be just wearing a bra."

"Who the fuck are you, to tell me what I can and can't wear?" She asked.

"Who the fuck do you think your raising your voice at?" I hoped off the hood of the car.

"Girls, there's no need to get testy" The racer assured.

"Just tell this hoe to back off, " She ordered.

"Who are you calling a hoe?" I asked, getting closer to her. "You don't know me, I'll knock your ass out before you can take all that fake ass jewelry off."

"Why don't you put your money where you mouth is?" She pulled out a wad of cash, and it looked like it could be about 10 grand tops. I smirked, then pulled out my own and flashed 20 grand in her face.

"20 grand, and I'll race you." I challenged. She looked at the male, and he gave her some cash. "See you at the starting line in 10 minutes." I walked back towards the car, I drove here. I opened the trunk, and pulled out the tanks of Nos. I place them in the front seat with me, and quickly hooked them up.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Dom asked, leaning on the door.

"Remember, 'I love a challenge'," I reminded. After I hooked up the tanks, I slowly pulled up to the starting line. The tramp was sitting a 1971 Toyota Corolla Deluxe. I began getting everything ready, and gripped my hand on the wheel. A guy got in between the two cars and raised his arms. We just had to the finish line which was is to the end of the last building. It was a big parking lot.

"You're going down, bitch" I rolled my eyes and looked at the guy. He put his arms down and we were off. We were neck and neck, I could feel her eyes constantly looking at me. She suddenly brushed past me. I shook my head.

"Rookie mistake," I commented. I flipped the Nos switch and slowly pressed, harder, on the gas. I slowly caught up to her, then passed her and she didn't look happy. I passed the finish line and took a sharp turn. I saw the look on her face, and she didn't look at all happy. I'm now 20 thousand dollars richer. I pulled back in, and stopped the car. She pulled in next to me, and gave me an evil glare. "Seems like you owe me some money." After the race was finished, we went back to the house. As soon as I walked into the house, drinks are in the air and they're cheering. I smile, and take a quick bow then giggled. Before I could walk into the kitchen, someone grabbed my arm. They embraced me with a full on hug, then I look up and it's Rome.

"I didn't think you were that good?" He said.

"That's why you shouldn't doubt my skills," I playfully punched his arm.

"You're killing her, Rome" Brian said. He let go, and I smirked.

"Good job," Mia said, attached to Brian's side.

"Thanks," I answered.

"Way to show who's boss," Brian said, nooging me. I pulled away, adn gave him a glare.

"Grow up, Brian." I said. He looked shocked, then I playfully punched him in the arm. I smiled, then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I could see Dom, sitting on the couch in the living room. There was a girl on each side of him, then he met my gaze and smiled. I smirked and looked away. I took a deep breath, then looked back and he wasn't there. I could feel my facial expression change. I take a sip of my beer and turn around, there he was.

"Looking fo rme?" He asked.

"No," I answered, as I placed my beer down. " Just enjoying the party."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He said. "I didn't think you were going to race that girl."

"Why not? It was either that or kick her ass," I answered.

"You weren't bad," He commented.

"Thanks, you're not that bad from what I've seen." I retort. He smirked, and looked into my eyes.

"Not that bad? I'm the best of the best," He said.

"You sure about that?" I asked. He nodded, and smirked.

"Yeah, I know I'm the best of the best." He replied.

"Sure you are," I teased. He smirked, then kissed me on the cheek. I felt like I melted like a popsicle on a hot day. I freaking want this guy but I want to take things slow. Is slow worth it? My lips slowly gravitate to his, and it feels magical. I could feel his tongue slide into my mouth, and some eyes were on us. I pulled away and looked into his nice, chocolate brown eyes. There were making me more attracted to him, the more I looked into them. I grabbed his hand and guided him through the crowd. We walked upstairs with our hands connected, and into his room. His room wasn't neat nor was it messy. It was a cross between the two, which is good. I closed the door, then locked it. I walked into his arms, and we began kissing again. He wasn't a bad kisser, he was an amazing one at that. He slowly lifts my body off the ground, and gently places me on the bed. This is a hell of a way to finish off a perfect night

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it&amp; I look forward to reading your reviews. Reviews and suggestions are nice :) * to everyone who lost someone on this tragic day , stay strong and keep looking forward , although they are gone they are not forgotten remember that the mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death even though its been 10 years its a day that nobody should forget, rest in peace to all of the lives that were lost on this day *<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


	5. Chapter 5

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>I slowly wake up, looking at the view of the backyard. So what happened last night was real! I turned over and there's Dom on the otherside of me. I, slowly, ease out of the bed. I was wearing one of his wife beaters. I grabbed my clothes from the floor, and slowly make my way out his room. After softly closing the door, I quietly walked back to my room. I slowly opened my door, to avoid the door creaking.<p>

"Long night," Brian said, making me jump.

"Seriously," I whispered, punching him in the arm. I opened my door, and placed my clothes on the bed.

"We kind of all saw you go upstairs with Dom." He said.

"But that doesn't mean, that we did anything." I said, as I looked through my bag for a new set of clothes.

"Alright, just be careful." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look, Dom is a ladies man." He informed. "So, be careful." He walked out of the room, and I looked at the clothes. I know what I'm doing, so Brian has nothing to worry about. I put on my baggy sweatpants with my white tank top. I put on my sneakers, and grabbed my cellphone. I quickly checked my voicemail.

_"Natalie, It's Chassity-"_

_"And Lisa."_

_"We heard about what happened! I hope you're safe wherever you are, and we hope to see you soon. Oh and Lorenzo said to call him at 849-388-7502. That's the number that the cops aren't tracking since it's his mother's cellphone, but still. We miss you and hope to visit you"_

_"Things aren't the same here without you. The dance parties in the garage suck, the races aren't fun, and the after parties suck"_

_"You're only saying that because she usually bought the liquor," _

_"Yes, and she was the life of the party."_

_"Anyways, We have to get to work. Hope to hear from you soon, girly._

_"Bye, Nat." _The message ended, and I could feel tears come out of my eyes. Those were my best friends, my homies, my ride or die girls. Maybe I can see them again someday but I know it won't be anytime soon. I removed all of my clothes from my bag, to see the bottom filled with money. When I left, I brought all of my money with me. Almost a million dollars to be exact. I looked at it for a while. How did I end up with so much money? I race a lot, which makes money appear fast but that's usually 10 grand , maybe even 30 if it's a good night. Oh yeah, I'd steal trucks full of car parts and sold them on the black market. That seriously put more money in my pocket in the end. I placed all of my clothes back into the bag, and someone knocks on my door.

"Hold on," I quickly placed my clothes in the bag. I zipped it up and sat on my bed. "Come in." Dom walked into the room, and I smiled.

"Morning," He greeted.

"Morning, Dom." I retort.

"Something arrived for you at the garage." He said,

"Alright, I'll go get it." I assured. I got up, and grabbed my wallet. As I tried to go past him, he kissed me on the lips. I slowly place my hands on his broad chest. As we pulled away, I smirked. "See you later, Big boy." I walked straight to the car, and drove straight to the garage. He was right, there was a few packages for me and it's everything I needed. I brought it all into the garage and towards my car. What do I do first? I slowly lift the engine from the ground. I place it above the car, to install it into the car. I left the car, and slide under it. As I was putting the engine in, I could hear voices as they came into the garage. I couldn't make out what they're saying but once I finished installing in the engine, I rolled from under it. Time to get the chairs and stuff installed into it. It took me while for me to get everything installed. After putting the last screw in, I sat in the seat and turned the key. It stalled for a bit, then it finally turned on. Now all I have to do is decorate it, then I'm completely done. After closing the curtain, I began spray painting the car. I was painting it a Royal Blue color. After the paint dried, I added my own little touch to the car, which is my signature on the door. I think I'm really proud of my work, and that's how it should be. I look at the time, and it's 7:00 at night. It's about time we get ready to leave to get ready. I pushed the curtain away, and put the paint away.

* * *

><p>I know the chapter's short but it's basically 5 in the morning and I'm writing it. I do promise the next chapter will be a lot better and maybe longer. I can't guarantee that 100%. Anyways, Review and all that good jazz :)<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


	6. Chapter 6

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I've been here and I'm homesick. I miss waking up to go to my garage, I miss having fun while working, I miss the races, I miss it all. I talked to Lorenzo, once since I've been here. So as I pulled into the driveway, I felt myself getting nauseous. I shrug it off, and get out of the car. As I walked towards the house, I throw up on the grass. My head began to hurt, and my stomach was cramping. I don't know what's going on with me, but I really just feel like crap. I really don't remember what I ate today. I wiped my mouth, and walked into the house. I throw up once more, and I just feel like crap. I think I might have food poisoning. Great! I walk up the stairs, and I do it again. I could feel myself sway side to side. I place my hand on the wall to keep me up, but I just couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell onto the ground, and the last thing I saw was the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Rome walked into the house, he forgot something. He noticed a puddle of something. He looked closely and noticed it was throw up.<p>

"What the-" He walked around it and made his way up the stairs. He stopped when he saw throw up on the ground again. He looked straight ahead and there's Natalie unconscious on the ground. "Natalie!" He ran towards her, and she wasn't moving. He quickly called the ambulance, and waited for them to come. He picked her up, bridal style, when the EMT's arrived. He placed her on the gurney and the pushed her away. He followed them, but was haulted by one of them.

"Sir, You can't come in here." She said.

"Let me on, there's no one else here." He persuaded.

"Fine," He climbed onto the truck, and looked at her still body. She was still breathing, but she wasn't awake. He watched as they stuck an IV into her arm, and he moved closer to her head.

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes, as they flutter. I could feel myself about to throw up, I leaned over to the side. After I feel a little bit better, I laid on the bed. I look around and I'm in a hospital room. I look over and I can see Brian and Mia, sleeping in the chair. Why are they here? Why am I here? We all have a race to get to. I noticed the IV in my arm, with fluid on the other end. I look at the clock on the wall and it's 1:30 am. I slowly get out of the bed. Just as my feet begin to touch the ground, the doctor walked in.<p>

"No, no, you need to stay in bed." He advised.

"What happened? Why am I in here?" I asked.

"It's a mix of food poisoning and dehydration." I laid back in the bed.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"We'll discharge you tomorrow, but for now drink some water." He said, before leaving. I sighed, and took a sip of water. I hate hospitals, it's weird being in them. I grabbed my cellphone from the floor, and dialed Lorenzo's number on the hospital phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey, Lorenzo." I greeted.

_"What's up, baby girl?" He answered _

"Nothing much, in the hospital." She said, nonchalantly.

_"Why? What happened? Do I have to come out there?" He asked. _I chuckled, and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. The doctor said it was food poisoning and dehydration. I should be released tomorrow" I answered.

_"What did you get food poisoning from?" _

"I don't even know, but I can't wait to get out of this hospital." I replied.

_"Well, just drink some water and feel better. I have to go, I'm about to get ready to _

"Alright, tell the girls I said hi and win that race." I said

_"Will do, talk to you later Nat."_ We exchanged byes and I hung up the phone.

"Look who's awake." Brian said,

"Hello to you to, Bri." I retort.

" You scared me half to death." He said.

"I'm sorry,"

"As long as you're okay." Mia said.

"Why aren't you two at the race?"

"When Rome called my phone, I just had to get here. " He answered.

"Thanks," I said. " The doctor said, I should be released tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Rome asked, standing by the door.<p>

"Yeah, Get me the hell out of here." I said, with a chuckle. I slid off the bed, and walked towards Rome. He placed his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me in.

"Time for good ol' work." He said.

"Fuck work, I'm going home to relax." I said, making Rome laugh.

"Well, Brian wants you to stop by, before going home." He said.

"Fine, then I'm going back to the house to follow doctors orders." I said, with a smile. We got into his car, and headed to the garage. I go out of the car, and walked out of the car.

"Look, it's our little patient." Brian teased. I raised my middle finger, and walked towards him.

"What did you want to see me for?" I asked, leaning against the hood of the car. The doors of the car open, as I turn around.

"What? Did you forget about us?" Chassity greeted.

"I thought we were your girls," Lisa said.

"Holy shit," I gasped, running to hug them. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Amanda?"

"Once Lorenzo said you went to the hospital, we had to get on the next plane out here." They said, in unison.

"Ya know, Just in case we have to kick some ass." Chaz said, making me laugh.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I said, " Wait, How did you know where I was?"

"Lorenzo, we kind of tortured him." Lisa answered. I gave them another hug.

"I'm just glad you guys are here." I managed to say. I hear someone clear their throat. "Oh, I forgot these are the guys I've been working with for the past week. This is Brian, Mia, Vince, Rome, Tej, and over there is Dom. Everyone, this is Chassity and Lisa."

"Hola," They said.

"Give me a minute, and I'll take you back to the 'mansion'," I said, with a smile. I walked towards Dom's car, and sat on the hood of the car.

"How's the patient?" He asked.

"Good, How's the winner?" I retort.

"Alright," He held a wrench his hand.

"That's good," I said. "Sorry, I didn't make it to the race."

"It's cool, you were in the hospital. Good to know you're okay, just rest up." He said.

"Alright," I slid off the hood, and grimaced.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter seems kinda...yeah. Hope you like it and can't wait for the reviews :)<p>

~hiphopangel1221~


	7. Chapter 7

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>"This is where you've been staying?" Lisa asked.<p>

"It's not that bad," Chaz said.

"I love it for the view outside," I said, guiding them outside. I took in the salty sea air, and ran towards the beach. I sat as close to the water as I could without getting wet. Each of the girls sat down next to me.

"So what's the lay down on these guys?" Lisa said, causing me to look at her. "What? You can't say that you haven't thought of each of them in that way."

"They're all hot, I guess." I said.

"We can see that, smartass." Chaz said. "Are they single?"

"Yes except for Brian. He's with Mia, who's Dom's sister." I explained.

"Well, We still got the remaining guys." Lisa said.

"Well, Dom is a hottie." Chaz said. I don't know if I should say that we've had sex or just let her dream on. Why burst a person's bubble right?

"True," I finally said. "You should see the races though, Chaz. Hotties all around, Girls and guys."

"I don't swing that way, I know you do occassionally but I don't." She reminded me. I rolled my eyes, and layed back in the sand.

"Hey, in order for me to be with a girl, she has to be hot." I clarified. "But, I'm prefer penis more."

"I agree with Chassity, Dom is a hottie." Lisa said.

"He's single, so go for him." I said, hating every single word. Me and Dom have flirted almost everyday after that night but it's nothing serious. In my opinion, if wants to be with me, he'll do more than just flirt with me. I'm actually an easy girl to impress, just ask me out on a date like a real man. I look up at the sky, and look at the clouds. "Anyways, Where's Amanda?" There was a pause, and I lifted myself to look at the two.

"She's lost her mind," Lisa spoke up.

"Like I did when I found out Kyle cheated?" I questioned.

"Worse; Ever since you left, she thinks she's you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I said, with a smirk.

"No like She's going after some of your ex's, and she acts like she's the queen bee." I frowned.

"I didn't act like the queen bee," I said.

"No, but you she's taking over your shop. She's trying to get that engine you had that Lorenzo made. She even told us that she slept with Kyle, while you two were together." I felt like my heart sank. I taught Amanda, everything she knows about racing, guys, and cars. I shrugged, and got up from the sand.

"It's not like I can do shit about it now," I finally said.

"She even challenged you," Chaz said.

"She said she could beat you anytime and any place."

"Well, I can't do shit about it. I'm on the run from the cops because I'm being charged with vehicular manslaughter, and then street racing. Last time I saw the judge for street racing, he said I was getting 10 years automatically if I came back with that same charge. So I'm looking at over 10 years in prison.(A/N: I don't know if that' actually true so don't hold me to my word)." I explained.

"Well, Damn." Lisa said.

"Yeah, so I'm stuck here until someone gives me away. Then I'm off to Europe or South America." I admitted.

"Well, we love you and are willing to help you at any cost even if that means being an accessory after the fact." Chaz assured.

"That's why I love you guys," I gave them a hug, and kissed them on the cheek.

"Stop with the lovey shit, I'm going to get some sleep." Lisa said,

"You guys can sleep in the same bed as me. There's plenty of room," I said. We made our way back into the house, and up to my room. The three of us got into my queen size bed, and layed there. I ended up in the middle somehow, but I don't even care. As long as I sleep off the food poisoning, I'm alright.

* * *

><p>I wake up the sound of a loud bass, and I check the time. It's 3 in the morning, and I'm even in the mood. I turn over and I'm the only one in the bed. I guess sleeping in that really uncomfortable hospital bed, made me sleep like a baby. I'm still kind of drowsy, so I'm just going to get me some water and tea, then head back to bed. I changed into my pajamas, which was shorts and a tank top. I place my mess of a hair, into a messy bun. I open the door, and there's a guy walking holding some girls hand. I shake my head and walked downstairs. Everyone's dancing and having a good time. I began to head towards the kitchen, but Rome stops me in my tracks.<p>

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, just going to get some tea then headed back to bed." I answered, trying to walk past him.

"Why don't you go to Dunkin Donuts to get tea?"

"Because Dunkin Donuts is closed, and I just bought some tea bags. So move, Rome." I gently pushed him out the way. I walk into the kitchen and there's two people making out. I began to make my tea, and somethings telling me to take a closer look at the two people. As the water's heating up, I slowly turn around, there's Lisa and Dom making out. What the fuck? This just proves Brian right about Dom, but it's whatever. After I finished my tea, I grabbed the mug and a bottled water, then headed upstairs. I try to open my door, and it's locked. Great! I roll my eyes, then walked downstairs and out the back door. I place the two drinks on the side table, then grabbed the blanket from the closet in the living room. I took a sip of my tea and looked out at the water. It was dark, and the moonlight hit it just right. I slowly find myself going to sleep once more. Today is everyone's day off, and all I want to do is work on my car. I'm still not happy at what I saw, but two can play that game. I look out at the ocean again, and it's beautiful in the morning. I hear the door open and there's Vince.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Someone slept in my room, so I slept out here." I answered. He sat down at the end of the chair. I take a small glance at who's in the kitchen, and there's Dom, Rome, Brian, Mia, and Chaz. "Why is a guy like you single?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Why are you single?"

"Because, I havent found the right person to sweep me off my feet. Not that I need one, but it's the thought that counts, right?" I remove the blanket, and planted my feet on the solid concrete. "I think I'm going go for a run or something." I got up and began stretching. I could feel his eyes observing me, and I hide my smirk. After I bring it back up, I began jogging away from the house. I stopped once I realized someone was following me. It was Vince, of course. He looked like he was going to stay something, but couldn't.

"Hold on," He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming up behind me." I said, which is the truth. I walk towards him, and help him breath. His chest was against mine, and we're looking into each others eyes. I lean in to kiss him, but stopped before our lips touched. and bit my bottom lip. I quickly ran but he caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. He was ontop of me, and I couldn't help but smirk. He leans down and kisses me. I pulled apart, and looked at him. "I think we should get back." He nodded,

"Yeah," He said,putting his arm around me. As we got closer to the house, I pulled myself closer. We walked into the house, and the same people were there but quiet. I leaned into whisper in his ear.

"Maybe I can give you more than just a preview next time," I said, bitting my bottom lip. I left his grip and walked upstairs, leaving him shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>I switched into a fresh pair of clothes, which is a t-shirt and jean shorts. I can't help but laugh at Vince's reaction. I looked at the cash, hidden at the bottom of my bag. Hopefully they don't catch up to me. I think Brazil is good this time of year. I began counting the large amount of money, and stopping once I heard a knock on the door. I placed the money back in there, and kicked the bag under my bed. I straightened up and walked towards the door. I opened the door, and there's Chaz.<p>

"Alright, What's up?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw that little move you pulled," She reminded.

"What? I was just going for a run, and just so happen to find Vince in the process." She looked like she wasn't buying it. She gently pushed me inside the room and closed the door.

"I know when you're lying, Nat." She said, crossing her arms.

"Nothing's up," I informed. "Can't a girl flirt a little?"

"Alright, "

"Let's do something, let's have a cook out or something. Find a fair, let's get loca like old times." I said.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked.

"Not yet," I walked out of my room, and down the stairs. I jumped on Chaz's back, once she got down the stairs. She carried me into the kitchen, then put me down on the floor. "What's everyone doing today?"

"We're planning on cooking outside today," Mia answered.

"What's up," Lisa greeted, as she walked into the kitchen. I walk over towards Vince, and he pulls me onto his lap, then wraps his arms around my waist. It got quiet for a little bit, and it's beyond awkward.

"Let's get this cookout started," Chaz said, breaking the silence. She turned on the music and danced towards me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me out of Vince's lap. I couldn't help but to move my hips to the music. After spending an hour getting this ready, everyone was outside having fun. I grabbed a plate full of raw burgers, and walked towards Dom, who's manning the grill.

"Here you go, Dom." I placed the plate on the table next to him. Before I could walk away, he grabbed my arm.

"Talk to me," He said.

"About?" I asked,

"This little game you're playing," He said.

"I'm not playing any games," I said, snatching my arm away. I walked back towards Chaz, who was drinking beer with Rome and Tej. Rome handed me one, and I quickly opened it.

"So we've heard you give good lap dances." Tej said. What the fuck is that coming from? It's true but I haven't said anything.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"I did," Chaz said, nudging me. "Remember you gave me one, when you were drunk one night."

"Good times," Our beer bottles touch, and then we took a swig. It was her birthday so it was a pretty good excuse. I give everyone, on their birthday, a lap dance that they'll never forget. As the day went on, we relaxed and enjoyed ourselves. I was sitting on Vince's lap as he whispered things in my ear, making me giggle. I could see in the corner of my eye that Dom wasn't happy. Goal achieved.

"Why don't we play 'Never have I ever'" Chaz asked, breaking the ice.

"Shots or stripping?" I asked.

"Shots," She answered, pouring shot glasses. We always played this game for shits and giggles. Everyone agreed since there's nothing better to really do.

"I'll start," Lisa said. "Never have I ever had sex with a person of the same gender." I smiled and took shot.

"I went through a phase,"I explained. "Never have I ever had sex in the backseat of a car." This time I wasn't the only one, everyone took one except Lisa.

"Never have I ever gotten or recieved a blow job while driving a car." Rome said. This time I didn't take a shot. I've had sex while driving but I didn't do that. As the game went on, I was getting kind of drunk.

"Never have I ever liked someone sitting right here." I said, causing everyone to take a shot. "I think I'm done for the night, I can barely hold myself up in this seat." I got up from the seat, and walked into the kitchen. I poured a glass of water, and chugged it down. I hear the door open and there's Dominic.

"What's been up with you today?" He asked.

"I have no clue, what you're talking about." I managed to say, walking out the kitchen and into the living room.

"You've been flirting with Vince all day," He said.

"Yeah, and?"

"What's up with that?" He asked.

"What's up with you making out with my friend?" I retort. I made my way up the stairs, and into my room. "Basically what you said to me was that you're not interested. A girl like me doesn't stay single for long Dom. So now would be a good time to figure out what you want." He closed the door, then he kissed me. He lifted my body off the ground, and carried me to the bed. Do I really need to get into what happened next?


	9. Chapter 9

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

*Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing the story a little bit but I have almost the whole ending planned out, but you need chapters to lead up to the ending. Anyways, sorry once again and enjoy :)*

* * *

><p>Hangovers suck! I have a major headache, and I have to go to work. Me and Mia were in the middle of trying to organize the office since it was chaos. I grabbed the blanket, and hugged it around my half naked body. I walked into the bathroom, about to take a nice shower. The heat of the water woke me up a little bit more, but I just want to cuddle up with a pillow and call it a day. I walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around me. Dom was awake, putting his clothes back on. I pulled my bag from under my bed, and grabbed an outfit. I really need to go shopping, but I just haven't really found the time.<p>

"Why are you still packed?" Dom asked, as I slipped on my underwear.

"Never know when you just have to pack up and leave," I answered, putting on my jeans.

"Well, You're welcome to stay as long you want." He said.

"Who knows how long that's gonna be," I said. After I finished getting dressed, I picked my bag under the bed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, leaving me to think of an answer. I walked over towards him, and looked down at him. He pulls me in between his legs, causing me to smirk.

"It means, that shit happends and once things happen, I'm on the next boat out of here." I answered.

"What could possibly happen to you?"

"Stuff," I gave him a kiss, then left his grasp. "I have to go to work before my boss fires me." I smirked, as I left the room. As soon as I got down the stairs, I saw Lisa sitting on the couch.

"Morning," She greets.

"Morning, What are you guys doing this morning?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I wouldn't be stealing someone's guy, that's for sure." I paused and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you and Dom messed around last night." She said, getting off the couch.

"Alright, and?" I slipped my flip flops on, and grabbed my keys.

"That's violating our frienship code," She said.

"Look, I need to get to the garage." I said, walking towards the door. "This conversation is over and done with." I walk out the door, and Mia was waiting by my car.

"You look so happy," She said.

"Just a little hung over is all," I answered. We got into my car, and stopped for tea, then we went to the garage. As we pulled in, no one was there yet. "Let's get this over with." We unlocked the office, and got down to business.

"You and your friends were so lively yesterday," Mia stated.

"Yeah, We're usually like that when we're together but life's too short." I said.

"Nothing's wrong with it, " She began. "It's real fun to be around you three."

"Thanks," I said, with a smirk. "If we finish early, wanna go shopping? I haven't really had a chance to look at the stores down here."

"Yeah, sure." She said, smirking. "What's up with you and Dom?"

"What do you mean?" I try to hid my smile and I did a good job of it.

"You guys clearly like each other," She said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered, laughing.

"Well, Once I get asked on a real date, I'll say we're more than that." I replied. "Sex isn't a relationship to me."

"True, but Just give my brother a chance." She said. After we finally finished organizing this place, We still had a good couple hours before we had to get ready for the races. I walked into the garage area, and everyone was occupied.

"I'll let Dom know we're leaving, then we can just go." I walked towards Dom's Car, and he was working on something under the hood. I followed his gaze into car, and something seemed off. I reached in and fixed a few things. "Try it now," He got into the car, and stepped on the gas a few times. It sounded perfect, and I smirked.

"Thanks," He said, cleaning off his hands.

"No problem," I closed the hood of the car, and looked at him. "Me and Mia are going to head out for a couple hours, that okay?" He thought about it, and looked into my eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" I shrugged and leaned against the car.

"Shopping, I guess." I answered.

"Alright," He said, leaning in for a kiss but I moved away.

"No more kisses, until we go on a date." I said, before walking away.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the races, and I start looking for my friends. They said they're going to meet us here. I think Dom's racing tonight, but I'm not quite sure. I sat ontop of Dom's car talking to a couple of the female racers. I look over and there's the girls but they have two people with them. One was a girl and the other was a guy. I can't really make out the two but continue to talk to the woman. As they got closer, the faces became more familiar to me. My eyes grow wider as they get closer, I know who they are...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>Natalie slid off the car, and walked towards her friends.<p>

"What are they doing here?" She said, looking at the two of her ex's. Her ex best friend, Amanda, and her ex boyfriend, Kyle.

"Well, She wanted me to come and get her. She finally saw you for the bitch you truely are." Amanda said.

"Oh, I got your bitch." She lunged toward her, but Chassity grabbed her before she could touch her.

"She's right, Nat." Lisa said. "You don't think of anyone but yourself and it's about time that I stand up for myself."

"Lisa, What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you having all of the good guys. Everytime I see a cute guy, you always have them in the end." She explained.

"First of all, that's a damn lie because there were a lot of cute guys that you got to first and I let you have them. Second, Dom and I had sex about the second or third night that I was here. So technicall you're doing what your accusing me off. "Natalie explained.

"Still, I'm tired of it." Lisa said. "I came here to say bye."

"Actually I came here to burst your bubble and to expose your ass to the people you're staying with." Amanda added. Anger built in Natalie's eyes, and she was ready to fight. She began putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Nat, She's not even worth it." Chassity said.

"Babe, She's not." Kyle said, which made Natalie look at him.

"Don't call me babe, we're not together anymore."

"Yeah, you're with me." Amanda added.

"So you like my sloppy seconds, huh?" The two were chest to chest, nose to nose.

"Nope, he finally got rid of the trash that was in his life." She retorts.

"It's funny how you call me trash, but you're willing to sleep with anyone who's willing. So you might want to think again, when it comes to calling someone trash." She pulled back and then looked at Kyle. "Kyle?"

"Yeah," He crossed his arms.

"Tell me, How long will it take for you to cheat on her like you did me?"

"Oh, He's not going to cheat. Unlike you, He actually loves me." Amanda said.

"Well, then how many times has he called you my name or has thought about me when you're having sex?" She asked.

"4 times," He answered, quietly.

"I rest my case," She said, before slowly walking away with Chassity.

"Guess what I'm going to do, Natalie?" Amanda called towards her.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you're going to do, Amanda." She answered, without turning around to look at her.

"I'm going to burn down that precious little garage of yours." Natalie stopped. "Didn't it belong to your dead father-" Before she could say another word, Natalie attacked her. A crowd formed around the two. She felt someone trying to grab her, but she couldn't stop punching her. Someone kept calling her name but she couldn't stop. Finally somone pulled her off, she continued to punch has they lifted her body.

"You burn the place down, I will personally find you and kill you." She called to her injured ex friend.

"Why? So you can have another dead person your hands." Natalie went to reach for her again, but should couldn't break the person's grasp. She truely wanted to continue attacking the woman.

"Let me go," She hissed. After walking as far away from the crowd as possible, the person placed her on the car. Her eyes were dark and cold, they never got that way unless she was out for blood.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

Someone grabs my face, and causes me to come back to into reality. There was Chaz, holding my face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You beat the shit out Amanda." She answered.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Bad, I even think your broke her nose." She answered. "But we couldn't get you off of her."

"She deserved it," I said. "She threatened to burn my father's garage down. You know how many years my family has had that for? That's the only thing I have that's linked to my father."

"I know, and she won't burn it down. I'll make sure that no one burns that place down." She assured. "That's what friends are for, right? We're Amigas until we're six feet under."

"Hell yeah, we are." We hugged. "How many did it take to get me off?"

"3 Guys, " She pointed towards Dom, Brian and Rome. Mia was also, she looked conerned.

"What did she mean by 'so you can have another dead person on your hands,'?" Brian asked.

"I'll explain later." I answered, getting off the hood of the car. After the race, there was no party. They were serious about explaining what Amanda meant. I emptied my close from my bag, and brought it to the living room. Chassity sat near me to help justify if it's needed. "So you guys want to know what she meant by that." I poured out the bag full of cash onto the floor, eyes lit up.

"How much is that?" Rome asked.

"Almost a million, I think. I haven't really had the chance to count it." I answered.

"Why do you have so much on you?" Brian asked. I looked at him and then at the money.

"I emptied my bank account before I left California. I left California because I'm wanted by the police. One night, after finding out my boyfriend at the time was cheating, Amanda calls me and says someone want to race me for 30 grand. I thought why not get my anger out through racing. I arrived, I gave her the money and everything was going great. As I was racing, some person goes in the middle of the road and I hit him, killing him. I knew he was dead, so I was already going to get charged for vehicular manslaughter. Last time I was in front of a judge, he said if he saw me in court again, I'd get an automatic 10 years behind bars. He said even if it's a parking ticket, I was going to jail for 10 years. I figured I'd get close to 20 years in jail."

"She called me and told me everything that happened. We, both, agreed that she needed to leave California and leave everything behind. She called Brian, and I dropped her off at the airport." Chassity added. "One of thing she left was her father's garage that her father left to her and her brother. There were a few pictures of her father in there, but she didn't have the chance to grab them. I was trying to get everything sent to her but it was hard to since I didn't know where she was." The room got silent and I wasn't liking it.

"If wanna kick me out, Go ahead. I could try to get on the next plane to Puerto Rico to find some of my dad's family." I said, placing the money back into the bag.

"Look, Natalie. We all understand what it's like to be wanted by the cops." Dom began. "Shit, I think we're all wanted by the cops."

"So you aren't kicking me out?" I asked.

"No," Brian answered. Thank god, because there was no way I was going to find my dad's family in Puerto Rico but I'd go there anyways.

"We're here for you," Rome said.

"We're in this together." Vince added.

"I'd rather not be the only girl living in this house," I smiled, and hugged Mia.

"Thanks guys," I said, with a smirk. "I should probably add that I'm also wanted for theft."

"What did you take?" Mia asked.

"Me and my crew would steal trucks filled with stuff I could sell on the black market, or cars for car parts." I answered.

"You'll fit right in," Dom said, putting his arm around me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short. I'm tired, and I'm stressing out about college applications, school, and other teenage problems. I promise the next chapter will be better, once I figure out what it's gonna be about. Any ideas? Message me or leave a review :)

* * *

><p>It's been another week since I flipped and kicked the shit out of Amanda. Lisa did leave with her, but Chaz has decided to stay. She told me she didn't have anything left, and that she's going to stay with me. I really think she's staying for Rome since they've been y each other side since day 1. I've actually gotten to race this week, and won, as usual. Dom also took me on our first day almost 4 nights ago. It wasn't anything fancy, he just took me to lunch. So at the races I'm considered Dom's girl, which can be a good thing if he isn't having girls flirt with him left and right. So it pisses me off to see the girls , but it pisses him off when I'm surrounded by guys. So it's kind of an even trade but it's not healthy.<p>

A phone rings, as we're starting to get to the business. It wasn't my phone, since it was on vibrate and in my pocket.

"Ignore it," I said, kissing his neck. Give it a nibble here and there.

"Hello?" He answered, ignoring my request. I look at him, and he smirks. I slowly get off his lap, and walk into the bathroom. I closed the door, and ran the bath tube. I haven't taken a bubble bath in a while. Every girl needs to take a bubble bath, just for the relaxation. After I finished getting undressed and placing my hair into a bun, I slipped into the hot bath water filled with bubbles. It's relaxing, and that's something I really need. I've been worried about my dad's garage being burned down and the cops finding me. So this bubble bath was long overdue. I layed back and took a deep breath. The door opens, and there's Dom.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Tej, He got a hit on truck with some stuff we need." He said.

"What do you mean by stuff? Nos tanks? Car parts? Cars? Money?"

"You'll find out," He said, handing me a towel. So much for relaxing, I guess. I rise from the tub, and wrap the towel around my body. After putting on some jeans, and a wifebeater, I walked downstairs to the living room. "Let's go," We all walked outside, and I stossed him my keys. I get into the passenger seat, and we're off.

"You know our little session we started, isn't over." I reminded. He smirked, then kissed me on the lips. "Eres una tomadura de pelo"

"I'm a tease?" He asked. I smile, and he holds my hand. Once we made it on the highway, I grabbed me and Dom's walkie talkies. I hand him one, and I placed the other in my pocket. "You ready?" I nodded.

"Let's do this," I said. I gave him another kiss, and slid out the passenger window. I climbed to the hood of the car, and stood on my feet. I motioned for him to move closer to the car. Once he was close enough, I jumped onto the back up the huge truck. I give the thumbs up and climbed to of the truck.

"_Be careful,_" Chaz said, from Rome's car. I pulled out my walkie talkie, and quickly responded.

"Will do." I quickly made my the head of the truck. Once I get there, I quietly get onto the top of where the driver is. Next thing I know I heard a gunshot coming from under me. It was so close to hitting me, but thank god I was on the passenger side. "Make him face you, Dom." When the driver turned away from me, I quickly stabbed him with the tranquilizer. I quickly took the wheel, once the guy was out cold.

"She's in," He said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>3 months later...<p>

I've been here for almost 4 months, and everything is going alright. I'm still kind of worried about the police finding me, but Chassity is here with me just in case.

As I'm under my car, fixing a few things, I feel someone pull me from under the car, and it's Dom.

"If you continue to pull me from under my car, I'll never finish." I teased, getting off the ground. I gave him a kiss, and he gave me my cellphone.

"Phone was ringing," He said.

"Thanks." I looked at the number and, it was from Lorenzo He called me about 10 times, and left a voicemail. I walk into the empty office, and sat down.

_" Natalie, Cops are onto you. They know exactly where you are! I don't know how they found out, but you need to get the fuck out of there." BAM! _

_"Lorenzo Lopez, You are under arrest for aiding a fugitive, illegal contraband, drug possession, Street Racing, and being an accessory after the fact."_

_"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," He yelled. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME" _

The message came to end, and my phone slipped out of my , I'm so screwed right now. The door opened, and there's Chassity.

"We're about to leave to get ready for the races, you coming?" She asked. Do I really want to run away by myself or with my best friend.

"I'll meet you guys there." I finally answered.

"Alright," She said, before closing the door. I need to get out of here tonight, and I'd rather go by myself. I picked up my phone, and placed it into my pocket. I walked out the room, and there was Dom, working on a car.

"I-I thought you left with the rest of them," I asked.

"I'm about to leave in a few seconds, I just had to make sure your car was fixed." He answered, handing me my keys.

"Thanks, Papito." I, tenderly, kiss him on the lips. This will be my last kiss with one of of the greatest guys I know. I wrap my arms around his neck, and look into his brown eyes. His hands were on my hips. "You know, we should run away together. Just the two of us, and the beaches of Columbia or even Brazil."

"Sounds like a plan to me," He teased.

"I'm serious, Dominic." I really don't want to lose him, even though he's a huge flirt. "Let's just go, and never look back." He let out a chuckle, and he smiled.

"Look, we'll talk about it later." He answered.

"Alright, I have a few things to do before going to the race. " I said, as I fixed his shirt a little. "I'll meet you at the race, babe."

"Alright," He gave me one last kiss, and walked away from my car. I let out a sigh, and get into my car. I turned on the engine, and I was head back to the house. I have to pack everything I have, and get on the next bus or train out of here. When I pulled in front of the house, no one was there. Good. I quickly went into the house, and grabbed my money filled bag. I grabbed all of my clothes from Dom's closet, and threw it into the bag. The closet was half empty after I was finished. I walked into the bathroom, and grabbed all of my things. After gathering and stuffing my bag, the room looked the way it used to look before I moved into this room. I grabbed a piece of paper from the drawer.

_Dear Dom, _

_I know you told me that you've got my back, and that we're in it together, but the cops know exactly where I'm at and I need to leave. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I guess this is Good-bye. Maybe one day we can see each other again. I'm Sorry..._

_Love, _

_Nat_

I placed the note on the freshly made bed, then grabbed my bag. I guess this is it for me. My miami and racing days are done. I walk towards the door, but take one look back at the room. I let out a sigh, then walk out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

()

Normal POV

Chassity walked into the empty house.

"Natalie, We missed you tonight." She called out. Silence still swept the house, and no response. "Natalie?" She walked into the kitchen, and no one was there.

"Who are you looking for?" Vince asked.

"Natalie," She answered. "She didn't show up at the race, tonight."

"She probably overslept or something." Rome commented, walking through the door. She walked upstairs, and walked straight to Dom's closed door. She stopped at the door, then gave it a gentle knock.

"Natalie?" No answer. She knocked again, and there wasn't an answer. She opened the door, and there wasn't a sign of Natalie. She walked towards the bathroom, and looked inside. She wasn't in there either, but something about the bathroom seemed off. Natalie's things weren't neatly on the counter. She shook her head, and exited the bathroom. She looked at the bed, and there was a piece of paper on it. She hesitantly grabbed the paper, and skimmed it. She shook her head in disbelief, and looked at the note again. _She left? Why didn't she tell anyone?_ She thought to herself. She walked downstairs with the note in her hand.

"Natalie?" Dom yelled.

"Here,"She handed him the paper, as she was grabbing Rome's keys. She pulled out her phone, and called Natalie.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Somehow the cops know she's here, and she left." Chassity answered.

()

Natalie's POV

I sit ontop of my car looking at the view of Miami, listening to the wind. My phone keeps ringing in my pocket. It's either Dom, Chaz. or the cops, but I'm not going to risk that. I let it go straight to voicemail, and slowly get off the hood of my car. I take one last look at the wonderful view of Miami. I sigh, and get into my car, and pulled onto the highway. I looked at the open road, getting out of Miami. My phone keeps ringing in my pocket, as I drove down the highway. I let it vibrate in my pocket, and continue driving. As the hours go by, the calls begin to fade. After many hours of driving, I finally made it out of Florida and into Alabama. All I have to do is get to Texas, then possibly get on the next bus, or boat out of here. It's really early in the morning, and I need to get some rest. I pull into the nearest motel parking lot. I reached in the backseat to grab my bag. I closed the door, and walked towards the office. I opened the glass door, and walked to the desk. There was a guy, who kind of looked like a redneck, sitting at the desk.

"May I have a room, please?" I asked, getting money out of my wallet.

"Yes, you certainly may," He replied, placing a room key on the desk. I hand him the money. "What's a pretty girl like you doing at a motel like this."

"Just need to get some sleep is all." I answered, signing my fake name onto the guest list. I grabbed my room key, and walked out the office. I could feel his eyes follow me, as I left the office. I walked into my room, and it didn't look so bad. It could seriously use a cleaning wipe or even a dusting, but it'll do. I placed my bag on the bed. The bed had a light blue quilt ontop of it. I made my way to the bathroom, and it was somewhat clean, I guess. I quickly wash down the shower with some soap, getting rid of any gross debris I saw. I jumped into the shower, and quickly washed up. I got dressed with some fresh clothes. My stomach growls a little bit. I haven't ate since I brought everyone lunch at the garage. I remember seeing a little store down the street. I grabbed my room key, followed by my car keys.

When I arrved at the store, it was somewhat empty. I grabbed a few snacks from the shelves, and headed towards the counter. I placed my items ont he counter, then pulled out my wallet. The clerk placed all of my items into the bag. I have him a 50, and grabbed my bag.

"Keep the change," I said, walking out the store. I placed the bags in the passenger seat, and began driving back to the motel. Once I got back to the hote I went straight to my room, and dumped the bag on the bed. I began to dig into the pile of junk food. A couple minutes into eating, I felt nauseous. I could feel the food coming back up. I quickly ran into the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet bowl. I could feel it all come back up. After puking my brains out, I placed whatever was left into my bag, and zipped it up. I turned on the tv, and laid on the bed.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I woke up to the sound of banging, and voices on my door. I quickly got up, and looked through the peep hole. There's the police. Shit! I quickly grab my sneakers from the floor, then my bag. I opened the window in the bathroom, in the shower. I tossed my bag outside, then my sneakers and it was my turn to jump. I climbed out the window, and tried to close it before jumping down. Once hit the ground, I grabbed my things, and ran towards my car. There were officers everywhere, but I'm glad I parked in the next parking lot over. I tossed my duffle bag into the passenger seat, then sat in the drivers seat. I quickly drove off the lot. How did they know I was there? As I drove down the highway, I looked around the car for something. I couldn't find anyting in the car but I have to check the hood. After driving for hours, I stopped at the nearest gas station for some gas. I lift the hood of my car, and looked around it. A red light caught my eye, and I closely looked at it. Shit! It's a tracking device, but how did they get it into my car? As I walked by, I see a nice Mercedes Benz, parked at a gas pump. That's the kind of car I need get out of here undetected. I walked into the store, and straight towards the counter.

"40 at the pump with the Honda Civic," I said, handing him the two 20's. I notice a man looking at me. He looked like he was in his mid-30s, and looked kind of attractive. Since it's only two cars out there, and one belongs to me, the Mercedes belongs to him. I smirked seductively, and walked towards my car. As I was walking back towards my car, I heard footsteps behind me.

"This is your car?" He asked, admiring my car.

"Yeah, I did all of the work on this car." I answered. He nodded, and smirked.

"Sweet,"

"Well, I've been admiring your car as well, and I like it." I replied, walking towards his car. I run my fingers across the hood of his car. I look him seductively, and smirk.

"Well, I have a collection of cars up on Maine, and this car will do just fine in my collection." He said.

" I'll give you my car, for your car." I said, looking at his interior, and it looks nice.

"I don't know," He said. I walk over towards him, and smile.

"Come on, You said it would be good addition to your collection." I said, as I fixed his shirt. "So, Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," He replied, giving in. I smiled, and shook his hand. After I fnished filling up the car with gas, I got all of my things and moved it to the mercedes. After we exchanged keys, I drove out of the gas station with a new car full of gas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The guys come through the front door, and the woman got up from the couch.

"Did you find her?" Chassity asked. Rome shook his head.

"Nope, she could be anywhere." He answered, walking over to his girlfriend.

"_Police have finally caught up to wanted criminal, Natalie Ramos..."_ The gang looks at the television. There was a helicopter above the Royal Blue 2000 Honda Civic CX. Cops were surrounding it, and there wasn't a way out. _"Police have surrounding her car, and there's no way out. Seems like it's the end of the road for Natalie Ramos. She will be brought back to California State Prison, where she'll await trial."_ Cops were out of there cars, and pointing a gun at the car. Everyone waiting to see what she'll do. Dust starts to form around the car, and it makes a run for it, cutting through police cars. Shots were fired at the car. A bullet must have hit the tire or something. The car started swirling out of control. A nearby truck hit the car, causing an explosion. Chassity's mouth dropped, and tears began to form in her eyes. She not only witnessed her friend die on national television, but she lost a sister.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

" _We've just witnessed a tragic moment here folks. I'm Jenny Carson..." _I shut off the television. I just witnessed my death, even though it really wasn't me. I'm so happy, no more running away from anything anymore. I can just go back to Miami to be with my boyfriend, or I can take time off away from it all. I don't know when I'll ever get the chance to actually go around the world. Should I give them a call or no? I look around my hotel room, and my bags laying on the floor. I sigh, and reach for the hotel phone. I dial Chassity's number.

"_Hey, You've reached Chassity. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep." _I hung up the phone, and dialed everyone's number after. No one was answering their phone's, and I didn't leave a message. I finally get to Dom's number.

"_Please leave a message after the tone."_The automatic voice instructed. I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Hi Dom, it's me Natalie. You probably witnessed the accident on television but that wasn't me. I'm alive. " I paused, then gave a sigh. "Look, I'm just calling to let you know I'm safe. You have no clue how much I miss you right now, papi. It's lonely being on the run, but I have to do what I have to do. Maybe one day we can see each other again, until then Adios Papi." I hung up the phone, and looked at it for a while. I reach into my bag and pull out my digital camera. I looked at the recent photo's I've taken. Well, Chassity usually takes my camera and takes pictures like crazy. A picture of me laying in Dom's arms popped up. Next. It was the same exact picture but with my middle finger raised and my eyes on the camera. As I flip through the pictures, pictures of me and Dom kept popping up. Whether it was me kissing his cheek, while he smiled or us just kissing in general. There was the occasional picture of me with someone else or just a picture of someone else. I felt tears fall down my cheek. I use the sleeve of my sweatshirt to wipe the tears.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Days have gone by since the televised news. Everyone was dealing with it in their own way, whether it was crying, or keeping busy. Dom on the other hand, he was acting as if it never happened. Chassity sat in the living room, looking at the videos that she and Natalie made.

"_Cheers to the freaking weekend! Drink to that, yeah yeah!" Natalie sang. "Oh let the jameson sink in, drink to that..."_

_"Don't let the bastards get you down," Chassity added from the background. _

_"Are you filming?"_

_"Yeah," She answered. "What do you want to say to the camera?"_

_"I want to say that life's to short to be normal, so be crazy." Natalie answered. " Me on the other hand, I got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, Yeah!"_

_"That's why we're friends, you aren't afraid to be wild and crazy."_

_"Like I said, Life's too short to be normal." She repeated, as she danced to the song. _

_"What would be the last thing you'd say if you were gonna die tomorrow?" _

_"I don't know, actually. I just know I wouldn't want anyone to put on a funeral. I would want people to throw a party to celebrate my life. I didn't have a good childhood, but I have a great life now. I would want everyone to move on, and not to mourn because technically I'm with you in spirit. So it's like I'm not even gone, ya know?"_

_"What song do you want them to play?"_

_"What's up with these questions?" Natalie asked, looking directly into the lense. _

_"Nothing, just kind of bored." She answered. "Answer the question."_

_"I would want two songs to play in my honor. Cheers by Rihanna, and Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha. I would want them to have a slideshow of all of my pictures while playing Crazy Beautiful Life. Matter a fact..." Natalie grabbed a remote, and pressed a botton. Crazy Beautiful Life played through out the apartment. "Dance with me, Chaz." _

The video stopped, and tears were flowing down her cheek, as she smiled. Meanwhile, Dom was at the garage working on his car. He was by himself, while the others were running errands. He took a swig of his beer, and a corner of the shop caught his eye. Natalie's car used to fill up that spot. They've had a lot of good times in that corner. He sighed, then pulled out his phone. He looked at his background. It was a picture of her smiling, as she wore his shirt. Seeing Natalie smile always made him smile. As he looked through his phone, he noticed a voicemail was on his phone. He gave his voicemail a call and listened to the messasge.

_" Hi Dom, it's me Natalie. You probably witnessed the accident on television but that wasn't me. I'm alive. " _Pause _" Look, I'm just calling to let you know I'm safe. You have no clue how much I miss you right now, papi. It's lonely being on the run, but I have to do what I have to do. Maybe one day we can see each other again, until then Adios Papi." _He replayed the message over and over again, but he was still in disbelief. The answering machine said it was left after he witnessed the accident. He placed his phone against his chin.

"Couldn't be," He said, to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>Natalie's POV<p>

Little over a year later...

Finally back in Miami! I haven't been here for a year, but I kind of had to stay in Puerto Rico. I found out I was pregnant when I arrived there. I didn't want to travel while I was pregnant, so I just stayed there. Then I gave birth to Dylan Dominick Toretto. Yes, I had Dom's son. He's my everything, and I'm glad I have him now. He's now 5 months old, and he looks like Dom everyday. He has some of my features but Dom's outshine mine. Anyways, I waited a couple extra months to return because I need to recorver, and I wanted to wait a while before bringing him on the plane.

I walk off the plane with Dylan's carseat in one hand, and the diaper bag over my shoulder. I got my luggage, which was a huge suitcase and a small one, and walked out of the crowded airport. Thank god the rental place is apart of the airport. I walked into the office.

"How may I help you, m'am"

"I'd like to get a rental," I answered.

"Anything in particular?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, just something that won't kill me or my child." I replied with a chuckle.

"What's your price range?"

"Doesn't matter," He directed me outside, and I ended up with a Nissan Maxima with a built in GPS. I might have to buy this car from this place. I place my sleeping baby into the backseat. Once I made sure he was secure, I placed the rest of my things into the trunk. I closed the trunk, and walked to the front seat. Where to first? I could always check on my place. I bought a nice two bedroom house. It overlooks the ocean and it's close to the beach. I ordered some new furniture, and it should be tomorrow. I sigh, and pulled out the parking lot. On the open road, I go.

* * *

><p>I pulled in, and looked around. The garage door was wide open. Sweet someone's here! I get out of the car, and opened the door to the backseat.<p>

"Excuse me, you can't park here," A familiar voice said. I smiled, and stood straight up.

"Oh, I can't?" Mia looks at me and her eyes go wide. "Are you just gonna stand there?" She walks over, and gives me a hug. She hasn't changed at all.

"I thought you were killed," She finally said.

"Nope, I switched cars with some guy I met at a gas station," I answered. " I was out in Puerto Rico."

"Why didn't come back?" She asked, leaning against the driver's door.

"Well-" I went into the backseat, and took Dylan out of his seat. "This little guy kept me behind." She smiled, and touched his small hand.

"He's so adorable," She complimented. "What's his name?

"Dylan," I found myself smiling. "Dylan Dominick Toretto." She looked at me in shock, then smiled.

"I'm an aunt?" She asked. I gave her a nod, and smiled.

"Yeah, he's 5 months old." He opens his eyes, and it reveals my eye color.

"Can I hold him?" She asked. I slowly hand him over to his aunt.

"Why don't we go inside, and catch up a little." I suggested, grabbing his diaper bag. We walked into the office, and sat down at the desk. "How's everything?"

"Great, Me and Brian are better then ever." She replied. "We're expecting in 8 months."

"Congrats, I'm happy for you two." I look around the room, and then at Dylan.

"How's Dom?" She looked up at me, and shrugged.

"He's Dom," She answered. Just then the office door opens.

"We got you some lunch, Mia." Another familar voice said. I turn around and it's Chassity. She looks at me and smiles. I get up and give her a huge hug. We both hold on tight, and don't want to let go. I miss this girl so much. She sniffles, and we finally pull apart.

"I switched cars with some guy, and he's the one that died." I informed her. I wipe her tears, and she hugged me again.

"I've missed you," She managed to say.

"Same here, but I was in Puerto Rico." I said. She let go of the hug, and looked past me.

"Is he yours?" I nodded.

"5 months," I added, turning around to look at Mia and Dylan.

"He looks so adorable,"

"Thanks," I answered. "Who else is here?"

"Rome, Vince, and I think Brian." She answered. I smiled, and walked out of the office. I walked to the closest car, and there's feet sticking out from under it. I smirked, and yanked the foot. There was Vince, covered in oil debris. I notice him jump a little.

"Holy shit!" He screamed.

"What?" Rome and Brian said, running over to the rescue. The both look at me, and I place my hands on my hips.

"Does no one like to say hi?" I teased. Rome lifted him up, hugging him. Then Brian gave me a nice bear hug.

"How are you here?"

"You died a year ago" Rome added.

"No a guy with my car died a year ago. _I _was in Puerto Rico enjoying the weather, and beaches."

"What brings you back to Miami?" Vince asked.

"Thought I should come back," I replied. " I was gonna wait a month, then come back but someone kept me there a little bit longer."

"You met someone?" Brian asked. I gave a smirk.

"You can say that," Just then, Mia waslked over with Dylan.

"He needs a diaper change," She said.

"Alright," I answered. "Guys, This is the man of life, Dylan. Dylan, these are the guys that gave me shit while I was here."

"It was out of love," Brian joked.

"Sure," I walked back into the office, and placed him on the couch. After going through the usual hassle of changing his diaper, I manage to get him back to sleep. As I make my way towards the door, I hear Dom's voice. My heart begins racing, and I can feel my my feelings going back to the way they were a couple months ago. Mia walks into the office and closes the door.

"I'll watch him, go see Dom. I'll bring him out in a couple minutes." I nodded, and passed him to her. I take a deep breath, and slowly walked over towards Dom's car. He's under the hood. I grabbed a tool from the edge of the car. His hand reaches for it, and I smirk.

"Looking for this?" I asked, handing him the tool. He looks at me, and his eyes were in shock. "Hi, Dom." He looked at me, and I looked up at him. He clears his throat and grabs the cloth.

"Thought you were dead?"

"Nope, I did the old switch cars routine and here I am." I answered.

"You look good," He compliments.

"Thanks, you look alright." I joked. He let out a chuckle, and there's his million dollar smile. "How've you been?"

"Good, doing the racing thing."

"Fun times," I said.

"How about you?" He asked. I gave a shrug, and leaned on the car.

"I've been good, as well." I replied. "Spent a lot of time with my a special someone. You wanna meet him?"

"Yeah," He answered, in a jealous tone. I smiled, and walked toward the office. I could hear Dom's footsteps behind me. I walked into the office, and Mia handed him to me. "Where is he?" I turn around and look down at Dylan.

"Dom meet Dylan, the special someone in my life and your son." I said, smiling. I look up at Dom, and watch his facial expression. Mia walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. I sit down on the desk, and he slowly walks over. "Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah," He answered, walking over towards the couch. He takes a seat, and I hand him over to Dom. I pulled out my cellphone and took a picture.

"His full name is Dylan Dominick Toretto," I answered. I looked into his eyes, and I could see tears in his eyes. I hear the door crack open, and it's Mia. I nod, and she came into the room, with a camera in her hand. I sit on the otherside of Dom, and caress Dylan's soft hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 16**

A/N: Yeah, I felt bad about ending it like that. So here's the chapter idea that I was orignally writing before I didn't save it, thus losing all of my hard work. I promise that there will be either one more or two more chapters left of this. Sorry for the confusion everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the movie or any of the characters mentioned in this story except my own originial character.

* * *

><p>"He's what?" I looked out the window, and the guys were sharing a laugh.<p>

"He's getting married," Chaz answered.

"Was he ever gonna tell me?"

"We don't know, it just sorta happened." Mia answered.

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"Haley Moore," Mia informed.

"He met her at one of the races, and have been together for a couple months now." Chaz added.

"Who proposed?" I asked.

"He did, actually. He said he doesn't want it to lose another one." Mia said.

"When's the wedding?"

"Actually, it's in a couple days." Chaz answered. I could feel my heart getting ripped out of my chest with every word coming from their mouths.

"I'm sure he wanted to tell you, Natalie." Mia assured. Chaz sits next to me on the couch, and hugs me.

"It's gonna be alright," She said. "You'll find another guy." Just as she said that, a brunette walks into the garage. Her eyes were dark brown, and she had pale skin. She was pretty which made my heart sink even more.

"I think I'm going to go," I said, placing a blanket over the carseat.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Mia asked.

"I don't know," I said, trying to hold in the tears. I picked up the carseat, and walked towards the door. Once I opened the door, everyone looked at me. "I'm gonna go, jet lag."

"I'm Haley," The woman greeted. "Fiance."

"Natalie, dead ex girlfriend." I said, before walking out of the place.

* * *

><p>I've been in my house for almost two days, and I keep picturing them at the altor. They were saying their vows, and then the rice would be throw in the air.<p>

"How's my baby boy?" I asked, in a baby voice. Dylan smiled, making me smile. "You'll never leave me, right?" He let out a small giggle. A knock on the door, makes his head jerk. I opened the door, and there's Dom.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" He asked. I moved to the side, and he walked into the home. He walked over towards Dylan, and picked him up.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About your wedding?" I asked.

"Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter," I said. "Answer my questions."

"I was going to tell you today, since I want Dylan to be in it." He said.

"I can get him a small little suit." I assured, sitting in one of the chairs. The room got silent, and I watched him make Dylan smile. "You know I missed you, Dom."

"Same here."

"So many memories together." I added.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure you want to get married?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm asking because I don't want you making the biggest mistake in your life" I answered.

"Who are you to say this is a mistake? You're the one that just jumped up and left without a proper goodbye."

"I had to go, it wasn't like I had much of a choice. They were after me, and It was something I had to do myself." I said.

"You didn't care how it affected anyone around you. We were all convinced that you were dead, and you act like it's nothing" He hissed.

"I cared, I wanted to come back as soon as possible but I had to wait 'til things died down here. I was hurting too, Dom."

"Yeah right." He said. He placed the sleeping baby into the crib. He walked towards the door, and I grabbed his arm.

"Look Dom, I still love you and I always will. No matter what you do, we're stuck together for the rest of our lives because we have a son together." He pulled his arm, and walked out the door. I'm loosing the guy that I loved, and all I could really do is cry. After hours of taking a nap, a knock was on my door. Dom? I opened the door, and there was Haley. "Haley?"

"Look, I want you to stay away from Dom. He's mine now, and you're in his past." She said.

"Excuse me, but-"

"Excuse me nothing! Once we say 'I do', you and that thing are gonna be out of his life forever." She said.

"He's not going to stop seeing his son," I assured.

"He will, if I have something to say about it." She said.

"You wouldn't,"

"But I would. See, I want me and Dom to start our own little family. That 'thing' you call a son, is in the way." She said. " 'Oh, Dylan looks like me,' 'I'm so glad he's in the wedding' blah blah. As I said before christina."

"It's Natalie."

"Whatever, Stay away from Dom!." I watched her walk back to her car. Now I know for a fact that he's making a mistake.

* * *

><p>It was the night before Dom's wedding, and I'm at the usual racing location. I got Mia to watch Dylan, as I lean against Rome's car.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chassity asked.

"It's the only way, I'm going to get him to actually think about what he's doing." I said. Just as I said that, a car pulls up in front of us. Rome gets out on the passenger side, and Dom on the drivers.

"What's this?" Dom asked.

"I want to race you," I answered. He chuckled, while my facial expression hasn't changed.

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope," I said, standing straight. "

"What's the prize?"

"Your heart." I said. He let out another chuckle. "I'm serious, Dom. If you win, I'll buy your wedding present tonight. If I win-"

"You want me to dump Haley?"

"No, I want you to think about what you're doing. She's going to keep you away from your son, and me. Are you willing to lose that?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I placed my hand up. "Don't answer that. Now, Are you willing to race or not?"

"Never can turn down a good race." He said. We both get into the cars, and pull up to the starting point. This race could go either way. I could win, and possibly get my way or I can lose Dom for good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Friend of a Friend**

**Chapter 17**

Don't Own a thing; except Dylan Toretto, and Natalie.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're doing this."<p>

"What? He won fair and square Chassity." I said, fixing Dylan's suit. I'm going to Dom's wedding with no complaints to follow.

"No, you let him win." I stopped for a moment, then I continued. "I know you did, Natalie. I know you like the back of my hand."

"Maybe I was a little bit rusty? It has been almost a year since I've stopped racing." I reminded. She cocked her eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "Fine, I did."

"Why?"

"If you love someone, You don't hold them back from doing what they want." I said.

"Even if it means losing them for good to a complete bitch?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm not happy with it, but all I can do is sit there with a fake smile on my face."

"That's very bold of you," She said. "I'm so proud." She gave me a hug, making me laugh.

"I probably should get a seat, since the wedding is about to start soon. " I said, passing Dylan over to her. I gave him a small kiss on the forehead, then made my way out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()90

As much as she's a bitch, I love her dress. It was a white ballroom gown with a sweetheart neckline. The design on it is really nice as well. Now that I look back on it, I've never planned my wedding, like the other girls. I was more into playing with cars with the boys, who weren't afraid to get cooties. My mom also kept saying I'd never get a guy in my life since I was so ugly. My dad, on the other hand, said I was the most beautiful princess and that he had his work cut out for him. That was before he died, and before my mom stopped giving a shit about everything.

"Do you, Haley Moore, take Dominic Toretto to be your husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," She answered; smiling from cheek to cheek.

"And do you, Dominic Toretto, take Haley Moore to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The justice of the peace said. I try to distract myself by looking at Dylan, who's resting his head on Chassity's shoulder. Aw, My baby boy is sleepy.

"I don't," He said. My eyes shoot in his direction as the crowd gasps.

"What? What's wrong, babe?" Haley questioned, as her eyes start to water. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"I can't" He said. He turned away from her and looked in my direction. He began walking back down the isle.

"Babe!" She calls. Her eyes connect with mine, and forms a glare. He continues to walk away from Haley. My eyes follow him as he leaves everyone in shock. I look back at Haley, who's coming my way.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I stayed away like you wanted me to." I made my way out of the row and straight to Dylan. Chassity passed him to me, and I walked out of the church to return my wedding gift.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was a calm night at the beach. Only thing that could be heard were the waves crashing into the shore. A couple sits close the the water, cuddling. She holds onto his arm, embracing it. _

_"This is so beautiful," Natalie said, looking into the horizon. The sun was setting, and the colors were absolutly gorgeous. He leans down, and kisses her on the cheek. _

_"You're beautiful." He finally said. She moved her body, and looked into his eyes. _

_"I love you, Dom." She said._

_"Love you too," He replied. She placed her hand on his cheek, then pulled him in for a tender kiss. The two sat there, making out without a care in the world. She finally pulled away, and smiled. She grabs his hand, and interwines it with hers. _

_"No matter what happends, I'll always be by your side." She said, looking at their intertwining hands. He holds her tighter, making the moment just right. _

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing on the other side of my bed. I look at the time; 3:28 AM. I groan, then reluctantly answered.<p>

"Hello," I answered.

"Have you seen Dom?" Mia asked.

"No, Why?"

"We haven't seen him since the wedding fiasco. No one can find him, and we've looked everywhere." I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Alright, I'll go look for him." I said.

"Thanks." I tossed the phone on the bed, and slowly got up. I think I may have a clue where he's at. I quickly put on my flip flops, and texted Chassity to watch Dylan. As soon as she came, I was off to where I think he is.

I pulled up to the secluded area, and there he was. He was sitting on the hood of his car, when I pulled up. I parked next to him, and stopped the car. I got out of the car, and walked towards him.

"Can I join you?" I asked. He didn't move; He just looked out at the horizon. I sat on the hood of the car next to him. "You know everyone's looking for you."

"Let them look," He finally said.

" Sorry about your wedding," I said.

"It's not your fault, It just wasn't meant to be."

"But you stopped it, I said, in confusion.

"I thought about what you said last night, and that's what made my decision." He said. We sat there in silence, looking at the view of Miami. "What made you find me here?"

"I came here before I left last time. It gave me time to clear my head, and gather my thoughts." I answered. "And remember this was our favorite spot." I smiled, then he smiled.

"Good Times," He said. "You know I still love you."

"Yeah, you just have a funny way of showing it." He chuckled. He put his arms around me, and pulled me closer. I looked up at him, and pulled his chin closer to me; kissing him on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>Few Months Later...<em>

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dominic Toretto, You may kiss your bride." I smiled, and kissed him on the lips. Yes, I married Dom but It wasn't a big wedding. Just a few of our closest friends from the races. Well, actually it was before one of the race. The crowd roared, as the two shared a kiss as husband and wife.

"Alright, Good luck." I said, giving him one last kiss. He smirked., and got into the car. Mia hugged me, and passed Dylan over towards me. I couldn't get married without our son being there. "Say, Go Daddy." I could see him smile in the side mirror.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know sucky ending but I tried. I do want to do a story on Dylan Toretto, but I want to know who'll actually read it. Just review, and once again thanks for the reviews, Alerts, and favorites. :)<p>

~hiphopangel1221~


End file.
